Network connected processing systems, such as a server-based system, perform a boot process when the processing system is initially powered up for operation. During the boot process, the operating system used by the network connected processing system is retrieved from a memory device, such as a disk drive or the like. One example of such an operating system is the well known “disk operation system” (DOS). Once the operating system has been retrieved, loaded, and is properly executing, the network connected processing system can then be used for its intended purpose.
To initiate the boot process, power is applied to the processor residing in the network connected processing system. That is, the boot process is initiated by turning on the processing system. The network connected processing system retrieves from a nonvolatile memory a System Management Basic Input/Output System (SMBIOS) program, which is part of the Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) program. The SMBIOS is an extended BIOS interface that enables the network connected processing system to boot up the various devices, such as the network interface card (NIC), residing in the network connected processing system. NICs provide connectivity between the device in which it is installed and a communication system.
The nonvolatile memory wherein the SMBIOS resides is typically a limited capacity, solid-state memory that is directly coupled to, or that is part of, the processor. One example of a nonvolatile solid-state memory is the Read-Only Memory (ROM).
Network connected processing systems, when initially connected to the network, may not include an operating system loaded onto the device's hard drive memory. Also, the hard drive is typically not formatted. Such devices may be referred to as “bare metal” devices or “bare metal” computer systems.
If the network connected processing system is to be initially booted from a remote server, a Pre-Boot Execution Environment (PXE) is used to enable connectivity of the network connected processing system to other network connected devices, including the booting server. During the initial boot process, the BIOS prompts for a signal that causes the PXE to execute. The PXE causes a “virtual image” to be retrieved from a remote device, such as the device initiating the boot process, so that the various system devices are discovered and configured. The retrieved virtual image simulates information on a disk. A script specifying connectivity parameters for the various devices used by the network connected processing system is provided in the virtual image.
Construction of the virtual image, and the process of successfully completing the initial boot process from a remote server, is a time consuming process because a complex set of boot instructions must be generated for each type of network connected processing system. Because of the many different types of network connected processing systems, the initial booting of a plurality of different types of network connected processing systems becomes even more time consuming since each type of network connected processing system will require construction and maintenance of a unique virtual image. Thus, it is desirable to provide a management tool to facilitate remote initial booting of a plurality of different network connected processing systems using a remote network server.